Mighty Avengers Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * ** * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Luke Cage * Thor * Wolverine (Logan) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Phobos (Alex Aaron) * Zeus Locations: * ** * ** * * * ** * ** * ** * Krafla, Iceland * Olympus Items: * * Vehicles: * (Stark Design) | StoryTitle1 = The Mighty Avengers | Synopsis1 = A new group of heroes led by Ms. Marvel and Iron Man prepares to defend Manhattan from giant beasts. Four hours earlier, Tony Stark unveils a new design for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. He tells Ms. Marvel that she will now be running the Avengers. When Ms. Marvel asks why they would need the Avengers when they have the 50-State Initiative, Tony Stark replies that the world needs the Avengers. Together, they pick the best the from a list of registered heroes. In the present, the Mighty Avengers battle the unknown mutated creatures, who overwhelm Iron Man until he uses his full-form repulsor ray to get them off. One creature sends Wonder Man flying off into the distance. The team starts suspecting that the creatures may be affiliated with the Mole Man. As another creatures tries to squash Ares, Wasp flies through its head. Wonder Man returns and saves two civilians from being squashed in the battle. Wasp and Ms. Marvel save Sentry from an octopus-like monster. Black Widow throws explosive devices into the creature's mouths. Maria Hill calls Iron Man, reporting an international outbreak of natural disasters. Wonder Man tries diving into the large hole in the ground, but is thrown right back out. The Mole Man surfaces and threatens them for coming at him. Iron Man's Armor starts warping, although the Mole Man claims he is not the cause. The armor sends out a repulsor ray, leaving a crater with a female figure in the center. | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Frank Cho | Inker1_1 = Frank Cho | Colourist1_1 = Jason Keith | Letterer1_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Notes = | Trivia = * When Iron Man and Ms. Marvel are reviewing the list of registered heroes, Triathlon, Green Goblin, and Captain Britain appear twice. * Among the images on that same wall are Black Bolt and Namor, two heroes currently at odds with the American government, and certainly not registered. * Hulk also appears among the images. Presumably he and Namor are included because they are both former Avengers. | Recommended = | Links = * Plot summary at UncannyX-Men.net }}